Brother and Sister
by anotherweasley
Summary: All complete:) I have left this open for awhile thinking that I would continue it, but I think it is best left where it is and will continue my other HP story line in another fic because it just doesn't connect exactly to the end of this. So if you are
1. Sisterly Advice

Brother and Sister  
  
"For there is no friend like a sister in calm or stormy weather"-Christina Rossetti  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"That girl is insufferable!"  
  
Ginny tried to hide her smile and, for the most part, succeeded.  
  
Ron slumped down into the chair opposite Ginny at a table off to the side in the Gryffindor common room. Ginny bent down to finished the sentence on her Transfiguration essay while Ron watched her for a moment, her face lit up by the candlelight. She looked so much older for some reason to him. When they were younger the year's difference in age seemed so much bigger. But it didn't matter that she was older. She would always be his younger, and only, sister.   
  
Ginny finally realized that she was being stared at and looked up to Ron's steady gaze. "What?" she asked confused.  
  
Ron glanced warily around the room. Making certain no one was giving them any sort of special attention he leaned in and asked, "You're friends with Hermione, right?"  
  
Ginny was confused. "Yes, I'd say so. We're in different years of course, but yeah, I'd say I'm the closest friend she's got, who's a girl."  
  
Ron nodded. This confirmed his suspicion. "So what do you think she sees in Victor Krum?"  
  
Understanding dawned on Ginny. She tried not to laugh at the absurdity of it all. "What you really mean is what does Victor Krum have that you don't."  
  
Ron opened his mouth to tell Ginny she was completely mental, but for some reason he didn't. He closed his mouth and nodded wearily. The truth was he fancied Hermione. Maybe he hadn't always realized it. Maybe he had just been afraid to admit it to anyone, let alone himself. It hurt him painfully to think that Hermione didn't feel the same way about him. He was beginning to hold his own in Quidditch, but he wasn't famous, older, or wealthy like Krum. She's just too good for me.  
  
"No, she's not," said Ginny firmly but quietly.  
  
Ron looked up at her startled. He hadn't realized he had spoken his last thought out loud.  
  
Ginny put her quill down and looked at her brother. It hadn't been easy growing up in the Weasley household for either of them. Being the youngest and the only girl had caused everyone to treat her differently, which, like everything, had its advantages and disadvantages. She loved all her older brothers, even as insufferable as Percy could be sometimes, but it had been even harder for Ron growing up. At least she had been distinguished in some way, but Ron had been the youngest of six brothers. And maybe it was the fact that out of all her other siblings, she and Ron were closest in age, or maybe it was that year she spent alone before going off to Hogwarts after having spent a year at home with Ron, that made her realize that Ron had a special place in her heart. Or maybe, it was simply the fact that she too knew what it was like to fancy someone and fear the unreturned affection that was wanted.  
  
"She fancies you, Ron."  
  
"What???" asked Ron, his voice disbelieving. However, there was now a distinct spark of hope present in his eyes. "She's still writing to Krum, you know. Might go and see him this summer."  
  
Ginny couldn't help chuckling. "Of course, she fancies you, Ron! I think everyone knows it except for you."  
  
Ron began to turn a distinct shade of scarlet.   
  
Ginny continued. "Victor Krum may be a famous Quidditch player, but he's not you. Hermione doesn't fancy him. She thinks he's nice and doesn't want to hurt his feelings. She's flattered that he pays attention to her, that he notices her. Oh Ron, if only you would pay more attention to her instead of always having a go at her. Tell her how you feel. She's fancied you for ages only you've been too blind or stubborn to notice."  
  
"I am not...," but Ron closed his mouth pondering Ginny's words. Was it is that easy? But no, it couldn't be that easy. "But why does she fancy me?" Ron clearly wasn't getting it.  
  
Ginny put a hand out comfortingly on her brothers' arm. Her voice was patient. "She's your best friend, Ron. You two are so different that it makes sense-you balance each other out. You remind her to have fun, that obeying the rules isn't everything, your brave, loyal and kind to her. She has fun with you. You always stand up for her when Malfoy or anyone picks on her. Stuff like that." Ginny looked up in concentration for a moment. "Nah, you're right. Not certain why she fancies you at all."  
  
Ron threw her a withering gaze but it was all in good fun. Then he became serious. His heart beat a little faster. "Told you all this, did she?" Ron asked, still needing confirmation.  
  
"Course not," said Ginny simply. "I wouldn't betray her trust if she told me. I think she's worried about putting me in an awkward position, you being my brother and all. But she's a really wonderful person and I..."  
  
But whatever else she was going to say was interrupted by Hermione's arrival in the common room. 


	2. Revelations

Brother and Sister  
  
"Your brother and my sister no sooner met than they looked; no sooner looked but they loved; no sooner loved but they sighed; no sooner sighed but they but they asked one another the reason; no sooner knew the reason but they sought the remedy."-W. Shakespeare  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hermione spying Ron and Ginny sitting off to the side in the Common Room walked over to the table and sat down next to Ron. "Hi, Ginny," said Hermione with a small smile. This was the last place she had thought to look for Ron and was greatly surprised to find that he had sought out Ginny. She figured he would have gone to see Harry but when she had found Harry he said he hadn't see Ron since early that morning.  
  
"Hey," replied Ginny looking a tad anxiously from Ron and Hermione. She could guess the fight earlier had been about Hermione visiting Krum over the summer. Now that she had talked to Ron what would her brother do?  
  
Hermione turned her attention to Ron and said coolly, "You didn't have to storm off like that."  
  
Ginny could hear a note of distinct worry in Hermione's voice despite her attempts not to betray any feelings. Sure they had bickered and argued plenty of times, but, like summer storms, they were normally short and of brief duration. Ron had never stormed off before.  
  
Ron didn't really know what to say or where to begin. Unnoticed by Hermione, Ron shifted his eyes just a second to glance at Ginny, to plead for her help. All he could see was Ginny mouthing silently, "Go, on!" Body heat rising, throat constricting painfully, Ron finally muttered, "Hermione, we need to talk. Do you mind if we go out to the lake?"   
  
Ginny watched them as several excruciatingly slow moments went by. Hermione's expression was unreadable. Ron, Ginny could tell from years of experience, was suffering a painful internal struggle between the fear of telling Hermione how he felt, possibly to be rejected and the fear of not telling her and losing her to Krum.  
  
Finally, Hermione said the word. "Okay."  
  
The sun was beaming down from in the blue sky when Ron and Hermione stopped near the lake. The trip down had been silent except for the mention of a few trivialities. Ron walked to the lake's edge and gazed out as far as he could see. He would have stared as long as he could to avoid looking at Hermione. His heart was racing and he tried to wipe his sweaty palms off on his pants but to no avail. Finally, he cleared his voice and said in a low voice, "I don't want you to visit Krum this summer."  
  
Unintentionally, he started the row up again. An angry, exasperated, defiant voice answered him back. "Is this what you brought me out here to tell me? Where I spent my summer is no concern of yours, Ronald!"   
  
Ron spun around. He hated when she used his full name like that. Heat rising, this time for other reasons, he said, "Oh, yeah?! Harry told me what Krum said about you during the tri-wizard tournament. He doesn't just want to be your friend, Hermione! He was jealous of Harry because you were talking about Harry all the time you were with him!"  
  
Ron's heart sunk at the realization of what he had said hit him. Maybe it wasn't Krum after all. Maybe it was Harry whom Hermione fancied after all.  
  
Oblivious to Ron's thoughts, Hermione turned pink, whether from anger or embarrassment or both, and said, "They're both my friends, Ron! And where I spend my summer is no concern of yours!"  
  
Something she said woke Ron from his thoughts and fears and he yelled back, "Yes it is!" He was now red in the face too. "I care about you and don't want to see you get hurt! I love you and I want you to spend the summer with me!"  
  
A look of complete shock fell over Hermione's face and she whispered urgently, "What? What did you say?"  
  
"I said...," began Ron again, angry, until the full impact of what he had said came to him and fell completely silent.  
  
The two stared at each other, no longer angry, both at a loss for words and waiting for the other to speak.  
  
Finally, Ron took a step closer to Hermione. He suddenly found his shoes very interesting but he managed to say quietly, "Hermione, I..."  
  
"Ron, I..."  
  
Ron looked up to find that Hermione had taken a step closer. He was sure had been physically more closer to Hermione in times past but for some reason he felt her now more than he had ever had before. Their eyes locked. He looked into her eyes and tried to read them. Did she fancy him to or was it merely pity he was seeing? His heart was beating so loudly he was sure she could hear it. He tried to boost his courage by repeating over and over in his mind, Ginny says she fancies me. Ginny says she fancies me. He just hoped she wasn't wrong. "If you don't feel the same way I'll understand."   
  
Hermione said nothing as a tear slid down her cheek. Ron, misreading Hermione's silence, his heart heavy turned to go.  
  
"No, Ron, wait!" said Hermione waking out of her daze. She didn't think Ron had fancied her at all. She had always fancied him.  
  
Ron stopped and turned. Hermione stretched out her hand and shakily put it on his arm. She let it trail down until it found his hand and then she interlaced their fingers together. Ron just stared Hermione's warm hand in his and was surprised to find her hand as warm as his. Finally, Ron looked up at Hermione's face.  
  
"I've fancied you for ages, Ron. I just never thought..."   
  
Hermione's lower lip began to tremble. Ron's heart leapt with joy at Hermione's words and the fear that Hermione was going to start crying a lot. He was useless in times like these, and hardly knowing what he was doing, only thinking that he wanted to comfort her, he stepped in and quickly, sweetly, gave her a kiss on her lips. Breaking apart, realizing what he had down, he began to mutter his apologies sure that Hermione would start yelling at him any moment. But she didn't. Another tear fell but she had a faint smile on her lips that she was trying to control. "It's okay, Ron. That was fine."  
  
Ron grinned and looked down sheepishly. His feelings were indescribable. He had never felt this way before. It was truly the happiest moment of his life. And when he looked up at Hermione he could tell she felt exactly the same way. 


	3. Breaking News Ginny

Brother and Sister  
  
"Doubt thou the stars are fire,/Doubt that the sun doth move;/Doubt truth to be a liar,/But never doubt I love."-W. Shakespeare  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
Ginny, who was just coming out of her Herbology lesson talking to Luna, looked around to see Ron grinning at her waving to get her attention. Ginny's face broke out into a radiant smile that mirrored her brother's. It must be good news. Making her apologies to Luna, she walked over to where her brother stood away from the crowd and out of earshot, maybe not extendable ears, but they weren't worried about that.  
  
"Well...," said Ginny laughing, prompting her brother for a response when he just stood there grinning stupidly at her.  
  
"Oh, sorry," said Ron with a smile, "Well you were right...she fancies me!"  
  
Ginny laughed again at her brother's worry and silliness. She was just so happy for her brother. Hermione was perfect for him and he for her. Ginny opened up her arms and Ron, in his excitement and happiness, threw his arms around her waist. He picked her up and swung her around in a big hug. By the time he put them down they were both laughing so hard, they had to catch their breaths for a few moments.  
  
"See, I told you. There was nothing to worry about," said Ginny.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Ron, sheepishly.  
  
"So where's, Hermione?" asked Ginny anxiously excited to talk to her friend about the good news too.  
  
Ron's face suddenly clouded up for a moment when he said, "Well, Mione and I..."  
  
"Mione?" asked Ginny innocently teasing at the use of a nickname already.  
  
Ron's face flashed a grin, before he became serious again, "Hermione," he said slowly emphasizing every syllable for Ginny's sake, "Well, she was sort of worried about how Harry and you would take the news about her and I. She wanted me to talk to you and she went to talk to Harry. I told her she was silly, but she still thought it best if I talked to you first." Ron scratched his head in confusion. "I told her it was silly, really, but..." He looked at Ginny earnestly trying to see if she was really okay about the whole situation.  
  
"Of course, it's silly," said Ginny automatically. "Why would she think there would be a problem?"  
  
Ron's face suddenly became dark and angry. "First, I think it's all that git Malfoy's fault. All that stuff about purebloods all the time. And you know our family is pureblood. I told her that her being Muggle born as a reason for us not to be together...the whole idea was absolute rubbish and she knew it. I certainly don't care that she isn't pureblood and neither does any of our family."  
  
Ginny, thinking of her Dad as the prime example, nodded her head in agreement. Sure they were purebloods but it didn't matter to them what the parentage of a person was. What mattered was who that person was. She knew for a fact that her Dad loved Hermione's parents, spoke to them every chance he got, and her Mum was equally fond of Hermione and Ron as a couple. "Yeah, she probably knew it was rubbish but just wanted to make sure. You know Dad will be absolutely trilled and harass her poor parents with loads of muggle-related questions."  
  
Ron laughed at the thought. "Yeah, he will."  
  
"Well the first objection is rubbish so what's the second?"  
  
Ron's face turned serious again. "Well...," said Ron uncomfortably, "you."  
  
"Me?" asked Ginny surprised. She looked at Ron closely and could see in his eyes that he thought this objection might actually have merit.  
  
"Well...," began Ron hesitatingly, "she was just worried about you."  
  
Now Ginny was utterly confused. "Why would she be worried about me?"  
  
"Well, she just didn't want her dating," the word sounded so strange on Ron's lips, "me to affect her friendship with you."  
  
"Of course it won't," said Ginny dismissively. "We were friends before and we'll still be after." She could tell that that her words had somewhat comforted her brother, but there was something else now.  
  
"You know," began Ron hesitatingly, "you know the four of us are together a lot, I mean of course we are since we're friends but..."  
  
Ginny suddenly saw where this was going and at once became uncomfortable.   
  
Ron continued, looking very, very uncomfortable. "Hermione was just worried... Harry's a great guy, the best, but I..."  
  
The two just stared awkwardly at each other. Both didn't know what to say. It was killing Ron to see the hurt in his sister's eyes. Despite all her protests to the contrary, he knew deep down she really and truly did fancy Harry. It was worse now that they were spending even more time together with all of them, excepting Hermione of course, on the Quidditch team. The truth was, as uncomfortable as it made him, Harry was the only guy good enough for his sister. And, right at this moment, he would have moved the world if it would have made his sister as happy as he was right now. Harry, for his part in this, was a mystery to Ron. Sure, he knew Harry liked Ginny, but beyond that, he made no sign that he fancied Ginny. It made Ron sad that Hermione had been right on this point. He didn't want Ginny, seeing him and Hermione happy, to make her sad about her and Harry.  
  
Ginny finally reached out and put a comforting hand on Ron's arm. She smiled, a smile that Ron noted sadly was for his benefit as it did not reach her eyes. Softly she said, "You're right, Ron. Harry is a great guy and I like him a lot. I value his friendship a lot. I'm still dating Dean, remember? Well, I'd better go," said Ginny with false cheerfulness. "I promised Luna we'd go over our Potions notes and then I'll see you tonight at Quidditch practice okay?" She gave Ron a quick hug and said, "Tell, Hermione there's nothing to worry about." And then she was gone. Ron stood there sorrowfully staring at the place where she had stood only moments ago. 


	4. Breaking News Harry

Brother and Sister  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"I loved Ophelia. Forty thousand brothers could not with all their quantity of love make up my sum."-W. Shakespeare  
  
"Well this is the last place I'd expect to find you," said Hermione sitting next to Harry at a table in the library.  
  
Harry looked up from what Hermione assumed was their Potions essay that was due next period. She, of course, had finished hers a week ago. He grinned at her. "Okay, you've caught me."  
  
He was about to get back to his essay when he realized that Hermione had an odd expression on her face. "Anything wrong, Hermione?" he asked concerned.  
  
Hermione flashed him a quick smile, "Er...no...not really." Hermione took a deep breath. It shouldn't be this hard. "Ron and I, well...."  
  
"You two made up, right?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, yes. Yes, we did. Um, Harry," said Hermione avoiding Harry's eyes, "Ron and I are going out."  
  
Harry was stumped. "Out? You mean out as in dating? As in a couple?"  
  
Hermione nodded as a slight pink tinge came over her face.  
  
"That's bloody brilliant! It's about time!"  
  
Hermione looked at Harry to find him beaming at her. She couldn't help but mirror his own smile and throw her arms around Harry's neck in a hug. Harry returned the hug, but the two quickly let go when they heard Madame Pince hiss for them to keep it down and not to forget that they were in a library.   
  
The two chuckled softly.  
  
"So Ron finally admitted that he fancied you did he?" asked Harry still smiling. He was bursting with happiness for his two friends.  
  
"Well, you have to admit, Harry, I didn't really give him a lot of encouragement. I was just, I don't know, worried he really didn't fancy me the way I fancied him."  
  
Harry made sure he Hermione was looking at his eyes when he said, "It may have taken him a long time to realize it, Hermione, but he's always fancied you."   
  
Hermione gave her best friend a grateful, beautiful smile. Then Hermione's smile faltered for a second and she said, "I'm just glad you are okay with it. You are okay with it aren't you? I mean, things will be a little different now. But not really, I mean we are all still best friends and we all will still be together. We wouldn't exclude you in any way." Hermione was wringing her hands in obvious distress.   
  
Suddenly Harry felt a drop in his stomach. Things would be different now wouldn't they? Ron and Hermione will probably want to spend time alone now. Hermione looked so sad Harry began to feel as sorry for her as himself. Whatever happened he knew that every effort would be made by all parties to keep their friendship in tact. Harry smiled at Hermione to assuage her fears. "Hey, you're right Hermione. We still are all best friends and will always be." Still Harry couldn't help feeling that maybe this was how Sirius felt when his parents told them they were going out.  
  
Hermione smiled so gratefully at him as she absently brushed away a tear that was falling down her face. Her expression then took on a more somber tone, and then, even more hesitatingly she said, "I just wish, Harry, that you could be as happy. I know there's been no one since Cho..."  
  
Harry suddenly felt and looked very uncomfortable. "Cho and I are different people. It would have never worked out."  
  
Hermione nodded her head in agreement.  
  
There was an awkward pause when Harry finally broke it by asking where Ron was.  
  
"Oh, he went to tell, Ginny," said Hermione absently.  
  
"Did he? How did she take the news?"  
  
Hermione looked up at Harry with an odd expression on her face. He could have just been asking to make conversation, but there was something in his eyes, something in the tone of his voice, that make Hermione look at him critically. "I don't know. I haven't spoken to him yet. Harry....you don't fancy Ginny do you?"  
  
Harry opened his mouth to tell Hermione she was being ridiculous, when he closed it again. He had been keeping this secret from everyone for months. He was tried of it. He slowly nodded his head.  
  
Hermione gasped and her hands flew to her mouth to stop herself from being too loud and getting another reprimand from Madame Pince. It took a few minutes for the shock to wear off but when it did, Hermione let her hands fall away from her mouth. Her face broke out into another smile. "Harry that's wonderful!"  
  
"No it's not," said Harry remorsefully. "She fancies Dean. She's going out with him."  
  
Hermione shook her head exasperated. "Harry. You have to understand. Ginny had a crush on you for ages but you never showed any interest. Then..."  
  
Harry cut Hermione off before she could finish her sentence. "I know. I know. How could I have been so blind?! I just sort of always saw her, you know, as Ron's little sister. I didn't know she had a crush on me until you told me. She hardly ever said two words to me. And then there was the fiasco with Cho I was dealing with at the time... It's just, I don't know, we've just been spending a lot of time together now that we're on the Quidditch team together. I don't know, Hermione. She's been there for me like you all have. She seems to know me better Cho, better than I know myself sometimes. She's been helping us fight Voldemort, like she's trying to protect me or something. She's just," Harry looked at Hermione searching for the right words to describe Ginny, "she's just a beautiful person, kind, loyal..." Harry's voice trailed off.  
  
Hermione could feel tears whelming in her eyes. Could it be this simple? Could her two best friends find happiness together? And could he still be so blind in regards to how Ginny felt about him? "Harry," said Hermione fluttering between sympathy for Harry and excitement, "last year when I told you that Ginny liked you but that she had given up on you, I didn't mean that she had stopped... Oh, Harry, she's tried to move on but she still fancies you!"  
  
"What???" asked Harry, clearly unable to believe or comprehend Hermione's words. "You mean she still fancies me after the way I've ignored her? Did she tell you that?"  
  
"You haven't been ignoring her lately have you?" questioned Hermione mischievously. "Harry, you and she have been spending a lot of time together. No, she hasn't told me that she still fancies you. She knows were best friends and she probably didn't want to admit that she still has feelings for you or put me in an awkward position. She has always cared about you, but Harry, you should see her when she comes back after practice with you or eating lunch with you or whatever. She's always so cheerful, so happy. Michael and Dean, I mean she does care about them, about their feelings, well maybe not Michael anymore, but they are just attempts to move past you. She still cares very deeply about you but thinks you will never see her as anyone more than Ron's sister, that you'll never fancy her the way she fancy's you."  
  
Harry felt hope start to rise in him like it hadn't in a very long time. "So you think... What do you think I should do, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione had to stop herself from laughing out loud. "Talk to her, of course!"  
  
Then Harry had another thought and fear. "I would hate to lose Ron's friendship over this. You know how protective he is of her. He hated Michael. He's been throwing Dean dirty looks when he thinks he's not looking."  
  
Hermione put a comforting hand on Harry's arm. "Tell me something. You're like a brother to me Harry. Are you worried about Ron dating me?"  
  
The thought that Harry should have a talk with Ron did flitter through his mind at that moment but he said, "Not really. I mean, Ron's my best mate as are you. But that Victor Krum..."  
  
Hermione cut him off laughing away his fears. "See what I mean, Harry? You are only protective of me when it's Victor. Just like Ron is only overprotective when it comes to anyone else dating his sister. You're his best mate and if there is anyone that would ever be good enough for his sister it's you."  
  
Harry's heart rose like it did every time he got on his broom. "Hermione, you're the best!" said Harry as he gave her a quick, friendly kiss on the cheek while he gathered up his papers.  
  
"Where are you going? You've got to finish your essay!" said Hermione panicked for a moment.   
  
"First things first. I have to find Ginny," said Harry with a broad grin before rushing off leaving Hermione alone at the library with smile on her face despite Harry's unfinished essay. 


	5. Revelations Part Deux

Brother and Sister  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were!"-W. Shakespeare  
  
"Harry, watch out!" Ginny shouted. The concern in her voice carried across the wind.  
  
Harry, lost in his own thoughts, moved just in time to avoid the bludger. Two seconds later it would have smashed right into his head. The entire Quidditch team flew down to the ground. They all were eyeing Harry, some suspiciously, others, like Ginny and Ron, with concern.   
  
"I'm sorry. My concentration must be off today," apologized Harry. And he meant it. His concentration was severely off. Ever since he had that conversation with Hermione, he had been looking for a chance to speak with Ginny alone. But suddenly, whereas he and she would often speak alone, now she seemed to be always in the company of someone. The worst, of course, was when he would see her with Dean. And then, on the rare occasion when they were, he would find his mouth suddenly dry, unable to say anything but mindless, stupid things. And now here he was, at practice, a sport he always gave 100% at, and he hadn't even been looking for the snitch. He had only been watching Ginny. She really was an excellent Chaser. If only their Beaters were as good. And that was when he nearly got hit with the bludger.  
  
Ron's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Well, I say let's stop for tonight. We can resume tomorrow, same time okay?" Everyone nodded their heads and began to leave together laughing and joking. This left Harry, Ginny, and Ron alone on the pitch. A few seconds later they were joined by Hermione who was carrying a heavy book underneath her arm. He had forgotten that she had taken to watching them at practice now as well as coming to the matches. Of course, she brought her homework along. He tried to stop himself from smiling but he couldn't help it. And he saw that Ginny was smiling too and that made his heart lighter and not feel so bad about his miserable performance at tonight's practice.  
  
"Hey!" said Hermione brightly. She had immediately summed up exactly what was going on but was exasperated by the slow proceedings of Harry and Ginny that she immediately said, "If you two don't mind, I need to speak with Ronald for a moment." And with that she grabbed Ron's arm with her free hand and began to move him quickly back toward the castle.   
  
Ginny watched them utterly confused and hoped they were going off to have a row. She had hoped that would all be over with now that they were a couple. She knew her brother hated when Hermione called him Ronald. As they walked away Ginny saw Hermione whisper in Ron's ear. She saw him tense. He was about to retort something, possibly turn around, when Hermione put her hand in his and gave him a look. This seemed to pacify him somewhat and then they disappeared into the distance and oncoming night.   
  
This left Harry and Ginny alone in the dusky evening. Ginny turned her attention back to Harry. He had been acting so strangely for the past two days. She was really worried about him. Maybe he was mad at her. She couldn't see why but it seemed like he was barely talking to her when they used to have so much to say to each other. She felt a growing pit in her stomach. His performance at practice and the look on his face right now did nothing to allay her fears. "Well, I guess we should be getting back to the castle. I've got some homework I need to finish for tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, homework, right," said Harry as, if again, snapping out of his own thoughts. "Yeah, let's go." Then, as if on sudden inspiration, Harry said, "Umm...would you like me to carry your broom for you?"  
  
Ginny had to fight down a fit of laughter. But part of her was touched by the gesture. And it greatly allayed her fears that, whatever it was, he wasn't mad at her. She opted for a smile instead and started walking slowly back to the castle with Harry right beside her. "Thanks, Harry, for being a gentlemen, but I'll just carry it. I guess this mean's your not mad at me."  
  
Harry was incredulous. How could she ever think that? Then he remembered that he had said some rough things to her in the past, which he felt then and now, sorry for. But this entire year he had never said anything mean to her. "I'm not mad at you! How could you think that?!"  
  
Ginny stopped and so did Harry. She turned to him and looked at him intently, analyzing him. "You've been acting strangely this past two days. You've hardly spoken to me."  
  
Harry willed himself to speak the words he had been going over and over in his mind for the past two days but his mouth went dry and his mind went blank. All he could see was her beautifully concerned eyes. His heart felt, yet he could say nothing.  
  
Ginny felt painful standing there, so close to Harry and yet him not allowing her in. And what if he did? Wouldn't that make the pain in her heart even more intense? To know that she loved him so completely and that he didn't feel the same. What would happen when the next Cho came around? Surely her heart, so frayed around the edges, would break. But what could she do? If he needed a friend, she would be that friend. He couldn't help it if he didn't love her the way she loved him. He knew he counted her a friend and that would have to be enough. "Harry, whatever's wrong...you know I'm your friend. Please tell me so I can help you. Is it your scar? Is it Voldemort? Because whatever it is, you know I'm here for you. Whatever it is, you don't have to face it alone."  
  
Harry's heart melted at such care and devotion as this. And yet the word "friend" still struck a worried feeling inside his stomach. If he spoke as his heart was telling him to, he knew he would be crushed, but he also knew that if he kept silent about his true feelings he would regret it. He had lost so much already and he couldn't risk the chance of maybe losing Ginny too. Steadying his voice he spoke. "Ginny, I love you."  
  
Ginny just stared at Harry, clearly unable to comprehend, not only the change of subject, but also because her mind was completely unable to wrap itself around the concept. She was struck speechless and thoughtless at the words that Harry spoke. It must be a joke. And yet it couldn't be. She knew Harry would never use her so, and yet it couldn't be true. His face, his eyes spoke honestly.  
  
Harry, for his part, must have been channeling Hermione at that moment. He didn't mistake Ginny's silence as the unreturning of his affection. His confidence emboldened he pressed on speaking from his heart and not his memorized speech. "You don't know how blind and stupid I've been, Ginny. I'm so sorry for that. More than you'll ever know. I didn't realize until last year that you had ever fancied me. I didn't realize that's why you didn't talk to me. I just didn't know you. And I've gotten to know you so much better these past two years. And knowing you made me fancy you. But you being happy means more than me being happy. So if you don't still have any feelings left for me, I'll understand."  
  
Ginny, trembling with so many emotions running through her at that moment, took a step in closer toward Harry and wrapped her arms around his waist laying her head on his chest. Harry put his arms around her shoulders and drew her in close. It was all the answer both of them needed. Harry kissed the top of her brilliant red hair and was rewarded with an even tighter hug. There was so much comfort there, so much happiness, and Harry hadn't had a lot of that in his 16 years. Suddenly, thoughts in his mind began to swirl darkly. Voldemort was still out there. The prophecy was still there. He hadn't told anyone yet. There was so much doubt, so much uncertainty about his own future. How could he be so selfish? How could he put Ginny in danger like this? If he lost her.... His stomach clenched painfully at the thought.  
  
Harry began to panic and he began to disengage Ginny's arms from around his waist from a confused and bewildered Ginny. "Ginny, Voldemort's still out there. If he finds out about you and I, we can't..."  
  
Suddenly, Ginny caught on. "Whoa, Harry!" said Ginny grabbing Harry's arm before he took off, making him stay, making him face her. "I don't care about Voldemort. I care about you. And if you care about me I'm not letting him stand in the way of us. I won't let his fear defeat us."  
  
Harry was angry but he was unable to release himself from Ginny's grasp. She had to understand though. She had faced Voldemort's forces before. She knew what they were up against. "Of course I care about you! But I'm not going to be selfish! I'm not going to let you die! If Voldemort ever found out about us, if he ever hurt you, Ginny... He might kill you! I won't allow it!"  
  
Ginny was angry now too. But she was also fearful of losing Harry just when they had found each other. "Who are you to make decisions for me?! Don't you think your life matters to me?! How do you think I'd feel at losing you?!"  
  
"Ginny, you don't understand!"  
  
"What don't I understand?! What aren't you telling me?!"  
  
"Voldemort either has to kill me or I have to kill him!"  
  
They were both breathing heavily, staring at each other, but all anger had left them. Neither spoke for awhile. Ginny was horrified.   
  
Harry sighed and explained softly, "Dumbledore told me what the prophecy was that we lost last year. Either Voldemort or I have to die. And he will stop at nothing to kill me. So you see Ginny. It's best if we..."  
  
But Ginny cut him off and said softly, "You haven't told Ron or Hermione this have you?"  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
Ginny felt an even greater welling of fear for Harry, but none for herself. "I love you, Harry. And I will stand by you no matter what. You cannot fight Voldemort alone. You cannot keep me away and let me live with the knowledge that I could have helped you, saved you, comforted you in some way. Because together we are stronger. You got to tell Ron and Hermione. You have to believe in us like we believe in you. We will win. But we'll win together. Because love is something Voldemort can never understand and that will be his downfall."  
  
Harry was moved beyond all words. Hardly knowing what he was doing he leaned in close and kissed Ginny sweetly who responded in kind. The entire argument was mute. There was no turning back now. When they finally broke apart, they were both smiling stupidly and a little pink in the face.   
  
It was then that the world around them came back into focus and he realized just how dark it already was. "Well I'd guess we'd better be getting back to the castle, before your brother sends out a search party for us."  
  
Ginny sighed internally, wishing the night wouldn't end, but outwardly she rolled her eyes. "My brother, will be just fine about us." After awhile, she added in her thoughts. She knew her brother thought the world of Harry and would eventually come around.  
  
"Are you certain? I could swear Ron was the one that put the twins' joke cookies in with the real ones that Dean's mother had sent him. The ones that turned his hair pink."  
  
"Oh, Dean." Ginny sorrowfully thought about Dean but then brightened at the remembrance of some girl in Hufflepuff he had said was really nice. Dean probably wouldn't be hurt and the break-up wouldn't be messy. "Don't worry," she said interlacing her fingers with a very happy Harry. "Everything's going to be just fine." She worried about Voldemort but somehow, in a way she didn't herself know or realize yet, she knew that her love would save Harry. 


	6. Best Mates?

Brother and Sister  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Friendship is constant in all other things save in the office and affairs of love."-Shakespeare  
  
Harry opened the door to his dorm room and took in the scene. Dean was sitting on his bed, reading a book. He looked up and gave Harry a smile and nod. In contrast, Ron, who had been staring at the door, gazed evenly back at Harry. Ron's expression was unreadable.  
  
Harry nervously cleared his throat and said, "Dean, Ginny's downstairs in the Common Room. She was hoping you could go down and see her."  
  
"Sure, mate. See ya," said Dean as he hopped off his bed leaving Ron and Harry alone.  
  
Harry would have felt sorry for Ginny and Dean if he hadn't felt so sorry for himself and Ron right then. He almost, for one moment, wished he was facing Voldemort rather than Ron right now. Ron-his best mate and also the older, protective brother of the only girl he ever had, and ever would, romantically love.  
  
Harry cleared his throat again and said, "Well...."  
  
Ron, for his part, was fighting mixed emotions. It was fine hoping Harry would return the love his sister had for him, when Ron thought Harry didn't notice her, didn't return her feelings. But now he knew. Ron knew that Harry had noticed Ginny and things would never be the same. And all his worry, all his over protectiveness, was hitting him in unstoppable waves. Of course he wanted Ginny to be happy. He knew she loved Harry. He knew it was more than just a schoolgirl crush. She loved him. He would not have had her bestow her love on anyone not worthy of her. And Harry was only person who would ever come close in his book. He was his best mate because he was such a great person, wizarding world or otherwise. But part of him wanted to protect Ginny. Voldemort was after Harry and would kill anyone that got in his way to hurt Harry, and this included Ginny. Of course, there were other things that he wanted to protect Ginny from. Harry would never intentionally hurt Ginny, but still... But what would be the cost of standing in the way of what could possibly happiness for them both? Was it worth it to lose his best friend? Was it worth it to lose his sister? "So your dating my sister?" was all Ron could get out, his heart swirling with emotions.  
  
"Look," said Harry finally plucking up enough courage, "You're my best mate, Ron. I can't help loving Ginny anymore than you can help loving Hermione. I don't want to lose your friendship over this."  
  
But Ron wasn't ready to admit that things were okay. "Yeah, well what about Cho? Didn't you love her? Look how that turned out." Ron wished he could have taken back his words the moment he saw Harry's pained expression. Ron knew Harry better than this.  
  
Harry felt a mixture of pain and anger, but more of anger. Ron should know him better than this. Harry did his best to fight down the anger and brush away the pain of Ron not understanding. "You know very well Cho isn't the person I thought she was. She and Ginny are not even in the same league. I didn't even know Ginny had a crush on me earlier. You know that. I've gotten to know Ginny over the past two years. And she's the one...she's the one that makes me not feel so alone. She's the one who gives me hope that maybe I'll survive all this and she and I... She's the one..." Harry trailed off. How was he to make Ron understand how deeply he felt for Ginny when he himself could barely express it properly. His feelings for Ginny, so strong and true, seemed trite and incomplete when spoke aloud. "Ron, Ginny's happiness is more important to me than my own. And yet I'm unhappy without her in my life. I need her, Ron. Just as I need you, and Hermione, and Neville, and Dean, and Seamus, and Luna, but in a different way. She still loves me, Ron. I don't know why but she does. I will look after her Ron. I would die before I hurt her or ever put her in danger. You have my promise on that."  
  
Ron could feel himself being swayed by Harry's words. He knew them to be true. He knew Harry's heart and intentions to be true toward his sister. Harry would never trifle with Ginny's affections. Deep down he had know that Ginny and Harry were meant to be together. He knew it in a way that was difficult to explain, but he just knew it. Ginny was the first girl to be born a Weasley in several generations. He knew, as his parents had always known, that Ginny was special. Was Harry her destiny? Was this her fate? Who was he to stand in the way of the happiness of his only sister and his best mate? He knew Harry was the only guy good enough for Ginny and that was saying a lot.  
  
Harry, fearing and misinterpreting Ron's silence, said quietly and sincerely, "Ron your being okay with this would mean the world to Ginny and to me." Harry's inside lurch at the thought of him and Ron no longer being friends.  
  
Ron shakily held out his hand. "I know, mate. I know. I'm sorry. I..."  
  
But before Ron could get another word out, Harry had wrapped a very surprised Ron right up into a big hug. When Ron finally recovered his surprise, he hugged Harry back and choked out, "I'm sorry. I just...I just worry sometimes..."  
  
Harry released Ron and looked at him understandingly. "I know. I know. I promise to always look after her. And I promise to be a perfect gentleman."  
  
"I know. I know," said Ron. But what was more was that he did know. And that was why Harry was the only one good enough for Ginny.  
  
They both smiled.  
  
"And," Harry added still smiling, "I expect you to keep that same promise to Hermione. She's like my own sister and I don't want to hear any complaints."  
  
"I promise," said Ron still smiling and yet his heart spoke seriously true.   
  
The thought that Harry should bare his soul about the prophecy, about Voldemort and himself crossed his mind, but then he instantly rejected it. Things were good right now and he didn't want to ruin it. There would be plenty of time for him to tell Ron and Hermione. He would tell them both when things settled down. 


	7. Best Mates

Brother and Sister  
  
"Is she kind as she is fair? For beauty lives with kindness."-Shakespeare  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Hermione was all alone in her dorm room rereading "Hogwarts: A History" when she heard someone at her door. Looking up she was surprised to see Ginny standing there with a mellow, somewhat sad expression on her face. "Oh, no. Don't tell me that things went that badly."  
  
Ginny shook her head negatively. "Actually, Dean took the news quite well. I think his ego is a tad bruised but he and I both agree that being friends better suits us. I think I just feel bad about the whole situation."  
  
Now Hermione was really confused. What about Harry? "Wait, Dean? What about Harry? Didn't he....?" Hermione quickly shut her mouth. Maybe she had said too much. But why would Ginny have broken up with Dean if Harry hadn't told her how he felt about her. But maybe Harry hadn't said anything and now Hermione had gone and broken the news. Hermione could have rung Harry's neck. He had the perfect opportunity and let it slip away. Of course, now with Dean definitely out of the picture... Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by the suspicious glare Ginny was giving her. She mentally sighed. She didn't want Ginny to be mad at her.  
  
"You knew Harry fancied me and you didn't even tell me?!" said Ginny accusingly. She had thought her and Hermione were better friends that this. "You knew he was going to tell me on the way back from Quidditch practice didn't you?!"  
  
But all of Ginny's anger toward Hermione evaporated as Hermione let out an excited yelp. "Ahhhh....he did tell you!!!! I told him to tell you!!! I didn't know until he told me a few days ago! Ahhh...so what happened? Are you two going out??? This is so exciting!"  
  
Ginny forgave Hermione instantly. She was too happy about Harry to be in a bad mood and Hermione's grin was infectious. Ginny decided to leave out the whole Harry prophecy out of the conversation. That was Harry's story to tell. But nothing was stopping her from telling Hermione the rest. "He loves me, Hermione."   
  
Ginny had said those four words so simply but Hermione knew there was nothing small nor simple about anything between Ginny and Harry. Ever since Hermione had gotten to know Ginny and her love toward Harry she knew they would be perfect together. The only obstacle was Harry being too thick to see what was in front on him and now that he could...it was perfect.  
  
"He loves me, Hermione." Ginny repeated herself. The words were so simple but they still sounded strange to say that the thing she had secretly been wishing for had finally come true after six years. It was like a dream, but if it was a dream, she never wanted to wake up from it.  
  
Hermione let out another squeal of delight and the two were instantly hugging and jumping up and down. By the time they had finished they were both laughing so hard they were almost crying from the sheer joy of it all. The two most oblivious guys they knew had finally realized that they loved them as they had always loved them.   
  
"I just knew you two were perfect for each other. Harry can be so thick sometimes," said Hermione.  
  
Ginny suddenly winced slightly at the direct mention of Harry's name. "And even brother's too. Harry just went to tell Ron the good news.'"  
  
Hermione could picture that in her mind and she too winced. "Well I'm sure things will be fine once Ron settles down, once he gets use to the idea. You know he thinks the world of Harry. He knows how you feel about Harry. I'm sure deep down he's thrilled. He just doesn't want to get hurt. In that sense he is the ideal older brother. He cares about you. I always wished I had an older brother."  
  
"Well, Harry's like a brother to you. And yes, Ron is the best," said Ginny agreeing with Hermione's assessment of her brother. "But when you times Ron's over protectiveness by six it gets a little ridiculous.  
  
Hemione laughed, "Well I guess six older brother's being over protective is a little ridiculous. I guess I'll just take Harry's protectiveness as enough."  
  
Ginny laughed too but then became serious again. "I wonder how my parents will take the news. I mean Harry is after all the-boy-who-lived. The funny thing is I don't care about that, you know? I mean I care about Harry and he is special but not that he's famous. I guess that doesn't make much sense, does it?"  
  
"It makes perfect sense," said Hermione smiling. This is why Harry and Cho had been so wrong for each other and why Harry and Ginny were so right. "And I wouldn't worry about your parents. They absolutely love Harry, you know. He's already like a son to them so it's perfect."  
  
"Yeah it is," agreed Ginny smiling. "Oh, and by the way, just for the record, I'm not the only one my brother thinks the world of." She was pointedly looking at Hermione, who blushed.  
  
"Well, Ron's okay in my book too."  
  
The two girls laughed.  
  
Their laughter was interrupted by Ron's voice calling from downstairs the girls dormitory. "Hey whenever you two are finished giggling up there, can you come down and see Harry and me!" It was a voice mixed with exasperation and merriment.  
  
The two girls looked at each other.  
  
"Well, he definitely didn't sound mad," said Ginny brightly, encouraged.  
  
Hermione smiled and tried too look innocent as she said, "Yes that's definitely encouraging. But don't go upsetting him right away by kissing Harry in front of him or anything."  
  
"Oh, Hermione!" said Ginny, blushing as deep of a red as her hair.  
  
Hermione laughed merrily. "Come on! Let's go down! But I want to hear all the details later!"  
  
"Agreed!" said Ginny happily.  
  
And the two hurried down to see Harry and Ron. 


	8. Sickle for Her Thoughts

Brother and Sister  
  
"It harrows me with fear and wonder."-Shakespeare  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"A sickle for your thoughts?"  
  
Ginny smiled and opened her eyes. She found the familiar eyes that went with the familiar voice. "Well, Ronald Weasley. Putting off homework again?"  
  
Ron gave her a withering look for both using his full name and for poking fun at his less than 100% motivation toward his studies. "You know I don't like it when you use my full name. It's what Mum always uses when she yells at me." Ron sat down by his sister, who, for her part, sat up. She had been lying on her back near the lake, thinking.  
  
Ginny, despite Ron's look, had not finished with teasing him just yet. She looked at him innocently and said, "But you allow Hermione to call you that."  
  
Ron opened his mouth to make a smart retort but then realized he didn't have one. Furthermore, making a reply would only open him to more teasing and he wasn't about to let Ginny side track him this time. He decided to get right to the point. "You've been pretty quiet late, Gin. It's not like you. Are you going to tell me what's going on?"  
  
Ginny immediately thought about trying to put Ron off again but then sighed internally. The truth was she had a lot weighing on her mind. Hermione had tried to talk to her, but Ginny had put her off. "Hermione send you to come talk to me." This wasn't said meanly, or angrily. Ginny knew they all meant well. She loved them all for it, even though a part of her wished they'd go away. But the other part was glad they didn't.  
  
"No. Yes," said Ron changing his mind. He shrugged. "Take your pick. Whichever one makes you the least mad at me. But it doesn't take Hermione to see that something is wrong. Or Harry for that matter."  
  
At Ron's last sentence, Ginny looked up. A startled fear was in her eyes. "Did Harry talk to you? Did he say anything about me? You've got to tell me, Ron!"  
  
"Hey," said Ron, in what he hoped was a calm, soothing voice. "Harry's just worried about you is all." Ron took a deep breath and said softly, meaningfully, "He loves you, Gin."  
  
Ginny's face broke out into a smile but Ron could see a pin prick tear in at least one of her eyes. It was ultimate happiness and sadness all rolled into one. "It's like this whole thing has been a dream, you know. And I'm afraid I'll wake up and find myself in some horrible nightmare."  
  
"You've been thinking about the prophecy haven't you?" asked Ron quietly. Harry had told them a few weeks ago about the prophecy. It had hurt Ron and Hermione that Harry had kept it from them for so long. In a way they understood, and they worried, and they grew ever more protective, ever more close to Harry.  
  
Ginny nodded her head. "At first, you know it made me worried, but even more it made me determined to help Harry fight Voldemort. I still feel that. I can't help shaking the idea that some how I was meant to help Harry, that somehow everything will be all right. But that's when the nagging doubt comes." Ginny looked into her brother's face and this time he could clearly see the tears shining in her eyes. "I don't know what to do. And what if I fail? And what if Harry fails? I can't lose him, Ron. I can't lose any of us. I love him Ron."  
  
Ron pulled his sister closer to him and wrapped her in a big comforting hug. "I know, Ginny. I know." Ron could feel his sister squeeze him in her return hug. "We have each other, Gin. And somehow, we are going to save ourselves. I don't know how, right now, but when the time comes we'll know. And we'll give...em...Voldemort a fight that will never be forgotten."  
  
Ginny let go of her brother and looked at him with a big smile on her face. Ron's heart was lightened by the determined gleam of hope that was now back in Ginny's eyes. This was the Ginny that he knew and loved. His sister with the spark that would never, could never die.  
  
"Now," said Ron standing up, brushing some dirt and grass off his pant legs. He offered his hand to Ginny who gratefully accepted the help up. "I've got a girlfriend and a best friend who are anxious to know that you are all right. So I think it best if we head back."  
  
Ginny smiled and nodded.  
  
The two were heading back to the castle when Ron gently admonished and joking lightly said, "Now remember you need to talk to us when you worried or whatever. None of this keeping stuff to yourself, okay? You know you are always welcomed to talk to me or Hermione, but please talk to Harry, okay? He goes mental when he thinks anything is wrong with you and then he proceeds to make me mental with nagging questions about you."  
  
"Yes, brother dear," Ginny said jokingly and yet serious.  
  
As they neared the castle, they both could see Harry waiting by the side door, anxious, pacing. Ginny, after a light, grateful squeeze to her brother's arm, rushed forward. She threw her arms around a very elated and relieved Harry Potter, who in turn, hugged her back.  
  
Ron stopped and watched the two of them from a distance. He felt the hairs on his arm rise and shivered. For some inexplicable reason he felt as if all the happiness had suddenly been sucked right out of him. He looked around, knowing there were no dementors present, and yet he looked just the same. What did those muggles called that feeling? Someone walking over someone's grave? Ron turned his gaze back to Harry and Ginny who were whispering, smiling shyly at one another. He didn't know why he felt just then that the four of them, their happiness, was at its height and that the winter of discontent would soon be upon them. Ron quickly left the two of them alone and went in search of Hermione, knowing she could make his heart lighter or, at the very least, share his burden. 


End file.
